degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Nowhere to Run
An hour-long episode of the second half of Season 11, and the midseason Halloween special for Canadians. Main Plot Jake believes his feelings for Clare are unrequited and escapes to his cottage with friends hoping one last summer bash will help him move on. When Clare crashes the party, she is horrified by what she finds. Clare and Jake both have feelings for each other. However, can they still start a relationship now that Clare's Mom and Jake's Dad are married and Clare and Jake live in the same house? Will Clare be able to get over Jake's betrayal? Or will someone else mend her broken heart? Sub Plot Katie returns from camp to find that Bianca spent the summer getting close to Drew’s family. Katie’s jealousy overcomes her and her schemes backfire. It also creates some tension between Bianca and Katie. Is Bianca really out to get Katie? Is Bianca trying to ruin Katie and Drew's relationship? Or is it just Katie's paranoia? Third Plot Alli & Jake's hook up puts their future with Clare at risk. Has Jake ruined any chance to ever be in a relationship with Clare again? And has Alli lost her best friend forever? Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Nowhere To Run" by KISS. *This is the first time since Breakaway (2) that the Canadian viewers get to see the episode before the American viewers. *This episode marks the first time in Degrassi history of step siblings being in a relationship. * Now or Never episodes will be played back-to-back leading up to the premiere of Nowhere to Run ''on TeenNick. * Darcy wasn't seen or mentioned in this episode, even though it was her mother's wedding, although there was deleted scene where it is mentioned that Darcy sent her mother a fertility statue. |-| Quotes= Quotes *Bianca (To Alli): "In the horror movies, bad stuff happen to people who go out of the woods. And considering you're the skanky bitch in this scenario...''you die first." *Bianca (To Clare about Jake): "Please girl. You love your step-brother." *Bianca: "Oh my God! He’s outside! He wants to kill us...or kidnap a virgin! Clare, Katie, sacrifice yourselves!" *Marisol: "You think this is funny? You didn’t hear what Jake told us! There’s someone out there, a murderer, and he walks at night with a fire poker!" *Clare: "Jake? Alli?" Bianca: "Now that's just wrong." *Marisol: "Ugh, kill me now." Drew: "Hey. Don't mind if I do." *Bianca (To Katie): "If you can’t trust Drew in a room with another girl, you’ll never last. Good luck with your relationship, honey. Real stable." *Katie (To Marisol): "You want to smoke something you found in a couch?" Bianca: "Looks legit. Try it." *Katie (To Marisol about Bianca): "Starts with B and rhymes with... actually it doesn't rhyme with anything... sucks for her!" *Jake: "Alli kissed me." Clare: "Really?" Jake: "Yeah. Kissing her back was the stupidest thing I've ever done." *Marisol: "There's something in the woods!!" Drew: "Could someone please sedate her?" *Jake: "Everyone stay calm." Drew: "Calm? Then why do you have an axe man?" *Katie: "Clare still mad at you?" Alli: "Leave it to me to lose Dave and my best friend in less than 24 hours. (Sarcastically): Back to school's gonna be so fun." *Marisol: (To Katie & Alli): "The bus is leaving this hell hole. Let's go." *Jake: "Hey. Feel better after the shower?" Clare: "Much. Are you eating my face?" Jake: "Only if you let me." Clare: "Gross." Both: (Laugh) *Bianca (About Clare): "The girl came all the way up here for her step-brother. Then found him kissing Bhandari." *Drew (To Katie): "We've been watching a lot of horror movies." Bianca: "(Laughs): Yeah. When you're not hiding under a blanket." Drew: (Laughs) *Eli: (To Clare): "Stop... you're overwhelming me with details." *Clare: (To Eli): "Is it weird to be glad you were the one to find me?" *Jake: (About Clare): "Eli, you found her." Eli: "I did." *Alli: "So you have murderers with fire pokers and wolves. Anything else?" Jake: "Oh. No, there are a few coyotes too." *Bianca: "Don't answer it." Alli: "What if it's Clare and Jake?" *Bianca: (About Clare ignoring and glaring at Alli): "Someone's frosty." *Alli: (To Bianca): "Excuse me? This coming fom Boiler Room Bianca ring a bell? you and Drew, my boyfriend at the time?" *Jake: (To Alli about Hooking-Up with someone over the Summer when he was away from Clare): "I thought about it. Even though we were broken up, it still felt like it'd be cheating." *Alli: "What was that?" Jake: "Ah, probably just a wolf." Alli: "A wolf? You can't just shrug and say 'wolf'." Jake: "(Laughs): Sorry." *Jake: (About Clare): "You think she'll ever forgive me?" Drew: "Maybe. If you find her and save her from the 'dark scary woods'. (Laughs)" Jake: (Laughs) *Marisol: (To Drew and Katie): "Screw you! Screw both of you!" *Bianca: (To Alli): "That's different, you weren't my best friend forever. *Bianca: (To Alli): "I've never roasted a marshmallow before, interested?" *Marisol: "Guys I'm actually really scared." Drew: "Y-You're kidding right?" *Marisol: "Tell your boyfriend to stop talking to me like that!" Katie: "Drew come on." Drew: "Come on it's (makes a ghost noise)" |-| Gallery= Gallery Degrassi-Special-Eli.jpg File:Alli Looking At Someone Possibly Jake.jpg File:Clare & Bianca's Shocked Expressions When They See Jake & Alli Kiss.jpg File:Jake & Alli Kissing & Clare & Bianca Watching.jpg File:Jake & Alli Kissing Close-Up.jpg File:Jake & Alli Looking At Clare & Bianca Watching Them.jpg File:Jake & Alli Moving Away From Each Other When They See Clare & Bianca With Clare Shocked & Bianca 'Hmph'.jpg File:Jake & Alli Sitting By The Fire Roasting Marshmallows With Their Faces Close To Each Other With Bianca & Clare Watching From Behind.jpg File:Jake & Alli Sitting By The Fire With Alli Roasting Marshmallows & Looking At Each Other.jpg File:Jake & Alli Talking By His Truck.jpg File:Jake Holding Marisol In Her Bikini Bridal Style With Jake Looking At Alli & Alli Smiling.jpg File:Marisol In Her Bikini Hugging Jake With Her Legs Wrapped Around His Waist With Jake Smiling At Alli.jpg File:Marisol In Her Bikini Running From The Katie's Car To Jake Leaving Katie & Drew By Her Car.jpg File:Power Saw Cutting Through Cabin Door.jpg File:The Fire Where Jake & Alli Kiss.jpg File:The Fire Where Jake & Alli Kiss & Jake's Cabin.jpg Degrassi-Promo.jpg File:Bianca & Drew Talking & Katie Spying From A Distance.jpg File:Clare & Alli Talking By Jake's Truck With Jake Standing In Between The Girls & Bianca Watching From A Distance With Her Arms Crossed & The Girls Far Apart & Alli Apologizing.jpg File:Clare & Alli Talking By Jake's Truck Standing Closer To Each Other Than They Were Before & Alli Apologizing & Clare Listening.jpg File:Clare & Jake Talking The Morning After With Jake Grinning & Clare Smiling Slightly.jpg File:Clare Listening To Alli Apologize But Not Really Wanting To Hear It.jpg File:Clare Standing By The Back Of Jake's Truck & Eli By His Bike Looking At Clare & Alli Looking At The Two.jpg File:Close-Up Of Alli Apologizing To Clare & Looking A Mess.jpg File:Drew & Bianca Talking & Marisol & Katie Watching.jpg File:Drew Looking Uncomfortably At Bianca & Katie.jpg File:Eli Smirking At Clare Happily.jpg File:Katie Looking Angry At Bianca & Drew Talking.jpg File:Marisol Looking At Katie Watching Bianca & Drew Talk.jpg Deg-Halloween.jpg Marisolly.jpg nowhere-to-run-bianca.jpg nowhere-to-run-clare.jpg nowhere-to-run-drew.jpg nowhere-to-run-eli.jpg eclarecake.jpg File:Normal d11 july14 ss 0194.jpg File:Normal d11 july14 ss 0232.jpg File:Normal degrassi run 05HR.JPG File:Normal degrassi run 06HR.JPG File:Normal degrassi run 11HR.JPG File:Normal degrassi run 14HR.JPG 320582_10150373805704119_54557829118_8231779_1184566574_n.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_006.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_009.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_015.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_017.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_031.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_032.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_035.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_038.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_039.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_040.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_043.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_052.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_053.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_054.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_059.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_060.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_061.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_062.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_063.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_064.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_065.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_067.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_072.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_073.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_075.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_080.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_081.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_085.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_090.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_092.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_094.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_098.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_096.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_108.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_110.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_114.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_117.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_119.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_121.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_127.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_141.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_144.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_145.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_146.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_149.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_151.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_160.jpg i dun wanna.jpg overtonight.jpg withmyexxx.jpg yesisehhh.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_164.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_168.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_177.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_179.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_181.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_183.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_201.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_202.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_206.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_210.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_211.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_212.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_213.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_214.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_215.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_216.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_222.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_234.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_236.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_240.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_246.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_249.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_251.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_258.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_261.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_269.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_273.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_278.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_281.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_287.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_291.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_298.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_309.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_311.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_323.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_325.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_348.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_351.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_352.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_355.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_359.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_360.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_363.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_366.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_367.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_372.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_385.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_392.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_400.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_413.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_415.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_416.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_419.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_425.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_428.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_432.jpg normal_th_nowheretorun_434.jpg |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *'"The Sun Shines At Night" by The Submarines 'took place at the end of the episode. *'"Celebrate Love" by Michou 'took place during the wedding scene. *'"Legendary" by Mr. Downstairs 'as they're driving away from the cabin. |-| Links= Links *Watch Nowhere To Run *Watch Nowhere To Run (1) *Watch Nowhere To Run (2) |-| Promos= Promos *TeenNick's Nowhere to Run Promo 1 {10-29-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {10-29-2011} *Degrassi: Now or Never Marathon TeenNick Promo {11-05-2011} *Degrassi Season 11.5 Sneak Peek {11-05-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {11-04-2011} *Degrassi: Now or Never Marathon Promo {11-09-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {11-11-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run TeenNick Promo {11-15-2011} *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run Sneak Peek {11-14-2011} *Degrassi on MTV's 10 on Top {11-12-2011} *Nowhere To Run Week: Day 1 *Nowhere To Run Week: Day 2 *Degrassi: Nowhere to Run Week: Day 5 {11-15-2011} Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes